1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a location information designating device to designate location information, a location information designating method, and a non-transitory storage medium in which a location information designating program is stored.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a technology of designating a photographing position to another person, there is known, for example, a technology of a publication of Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-14119. In a system of the publication of Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-14119 in which a video camera is connected to a client via a network, information of the photographing position instructed by the client is transmitted to the video camera via the network. A photographer recognizes the instruction of the client from information displayed in a display of the video camera, and can therefore perform photographing as requested by the client.